Confession
by haurababys
Summary: Pengakuan itu penting. VKOOK. BOYS LOVE. DLDR RnR please
**Confession**

"Kami tidak berpacaran"

Selalu jawaban itu yang terlontar dari mulut seorang pemuda manis bernama Jeon Jungkook, seorang siswa tingkat 1 di Bangtan Senior High School, jika ditanya mengenai hubungannya dengan Kim Taehyung, kakak tingkatnya yang sekarang berada di tingkat 2.

"Ey, benar tidak pacaran? Setiap jalan saja bergandengan tangan, kemana-mana berdua, apa namanya jika bukan pacaran?" sahabat sekaligus teman sekelas Taehyung, Park Jimin, memang selalu _kepo_ mengenai hubungan keduanya.

"Benar hyung, aku tidak pacaran dengan Tae hyung. Lagipula kenapa tidak tanya pada orangnya sendiri saja?"

"Kau tahu dia, alien, mana bisa diajak bicara dengan baik dan benar" Jimin mendengus, membuat Jungkook tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tapi kemana dia hyung? Tumben biasanya dia langsung lari ke kantin saat istirahat begini?" tanya Jungkook lagi sambil menyantap ramen dihadapannya.

"Sebentar lagi juga kesini, tadi ke toilet sebentar katanya, makanya aku disuruh menemanimu duluan ke kantin. Dia perhatian sekali padamu" jawab Jimin dengan mulut yang juga penuh ramen.

"Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil jadi wajar saja 'kan dia perhatian hyung"

"Sayangnya kau tidak perhatian seperti sahabatmu itu Jim" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba.

Jimin refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tempat suara yang amat ia kenal itu berasal.

"Yoongi hyung, mengagetkanku saja" protesnya.

Yang diprotes malah nyengir menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya serta senyum mata segarisnya yang lucu dan menggemaskan, hanya saja itu jarang tampak.

"Benar 'kan kau tidak perhatian. Aku malah ditinggal makan, padahal aku juga lapar" Min Yoongi, pacar Jimin dan juga siswa tingkat 3 alias kakak kelas kedua orang itu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Jimin berhadapan dengan Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku hyung, alien itu memaksaku menemani pacarnya hingga aku harus mengorbankan dirimu, mianhae" ucap Jimin menyesal dan lebay. Yoongi mengerling malas mendengarnya.

"Diamlah, jangan teruskan bicara, kau membuatku semakin pusing. Lebih baik pesankan aku seperti punyamu itu" Yoongi menunjuk dengan dagunya pada ramen serta jus jeruk diatas meja milik sang kekasih.

" _Yes Sir_! Tunggu disini" jawab Jimin lalu segera beranjak menuju ke _stand_ penjual makanan, memesankan makanan seperti yang kekasihnya minta, setelah sebelumnya mencuri kecupan di dahi Yoongi yang dihadiahi umpatan dari bibir merah milik pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Hahaha, kalian berdua lucu sekali hyung" Jungkook tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya. Satunya lebay dan suka mencuri kesempatan, satunya pemarah tingkat dewa.

"Bocah itu memang kurang ajar. Jungkook jangan tertawa, nanti kau tersedak ramenmu!" Yoongi memekik, takut-takut adik kelasnya itu tersedak ramen yang saat ini sedang ada di dalam mulut pemuda bergigi kelinci di hadapannya itu.

"Iya-iya hyung, maaf. Habisnya lucu melihat kalian berdua" Jungkook akhirnya berhenti tertawa, takut Yoongi akan semakin memarahinya.

"Kookie" seru seseorang dengan suara _baritone_ khas dari arah pintu kantin. Membuat seisi kantin teralihkan perhatiannya sejenak demi menatap orang itu. Tapi yang ditatap tidak peduli, hanya satu fokusnya sekarang, yaitu Jeon Jungkook.

"Hyungie" balas Jungkook tersenyum sambil melambaikan satu tangannya pada orang itu.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahi Jungkook sebelum akhirnya orang itu, Taehyung, duduk di sampingnya dan tak berhenti tersenyum padanya.

"Maaf lama menunggu, pencernaanku agak terganggu sepertinya, perutku sakit tadi" ucap Taehyung sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Sakit? Tidak ke ruang kesehatan? Ayo kuantar hyung, minta obat" Jungkook langsung menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

Taehyung menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu Kookie. Sekarang sudah membaik"

"Benar?"

"Iya benar"

"Kalau begitu sekarang makan. Mau kupesankan sesuatu?"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, kurasa perlu beberapa saat agar bisa makan lagi"

"Begitu. Baiklah" ucap Jungkook mengerti.

"Lihatlah itu, bilangnya tidak pacaran tapi perhatiannya sudah seperti seorang isteri pada suaminya yang sedang sembelit" Jimin yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali berbisik pada kekasihnya, Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk sambil mengunyah ramen yang dibelikan sang kekasih, setuju dengan pernyataan Jimin barusan.

"Benar. Tapi kenapa harus sembelit, aku kan sedang makan, dasar jorok!" marah Yoongi yang baru sadar ucapan kekasihnya. Jimin hanya nyengir.

"Yoongi hyung, dimana Namjoon hyung, Seokjin hyung dan Hoseok hyung? Biasanya ramai-ramai ke kantin" tanya Taehyung akhirnya.

"Mereka di perpustakaan. Entah kesurupan apa, ingin serius belajar katanya. Palingan Hoseok tidur, yang dua pacaran. Cih!" jawab Yoongi acuh.

"Wah, benarkah? Kesurupan apa Namjoon hyung mau belajar saat jam istirahat begini? Aku harus memberitahu eomma" Taehyung tampak antusias.

Pasalnya tidak biasanya sang hyung satu-satunya, Kim Namjoon, serajin itu. Yah, meskipun dengan tidak belajar saja Namjoon merupakan pemegang peringkat satu seangkatannya. _Sexy brain_ , begitu para siswa menjulukinya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak ikut mereka hyung?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku lapar Jim. Bagaimana mau belajar jika lapar" jawab Yoongi sekenanya.

Akhirnya keempat siswa tampan sekaligus populer itupun melanjutkan obrolan _ngalor ngidul_ mereka. Jangan heran mengapa mereka berempat, dan tiga orang lagi yang ada di perpustakaan seperti kata Yoongi, bisa begitu populer di sekolah.

Anak pemilik yayasan, ketua OSIS, ketua ekskul, tampan, kaya hingga siswa terpintar diangkatannya dan jangan lupakan mereka adalah sahabat satu sama lain hingga ketujuh orang itu sukses dikenal oleh semua orang seantero sekolah.

Dan membuat mereka bertujuh seperti dikelilingi oleh tembok tak kasat mata yang tidak memungkinkan siswa lain dekat dengan mereka. Terdengar arogan, meskipun kenyataannya mereka sangat baik dan sopan, kecuali satu orang yaitu Min Yoongi yang 'agak' jutek dan 'agak' bermulut pedas.

Kembali ke keempat orang itu yang sedang mengobrol.

Bel tanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi yang akhirnya menginterupsi obrolan keempatnya.

"Ayo Kookie, hyung antar ke kelasmu" ajak Taehyung, dia beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang langsung disambut oleh Jungkook.

"Yoongi hyung, Jim hyung, kami duluan ya" ucap Jungkook pada sepasang kekasih dihadapannya itu.

"Jangan terlambat masuk kelas Tae" Jimin memperingatkan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari kantin ke kelas Jungkook yang ada di lantai tiga –lantai dua untuk tingkat dua dan lantai dasar untuk tingkat tiga-, mereka berdua juga tidak luput dari tatapan para siswa lain.

Yang jadi perhatian sekaligus membuat penasaran semua siswa adalah, hubungan keduanya. Jungkook selalu menjawab 'tidak' jika ditanya apakah dirinya berpacaran dengan Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung, dia hanya menunjukkan cengiran ' _rectangle_ ' khasnya saat ditanya hal serupa. Benar-benar alien.

Akhirnya sebagian besar siswa membuat hipotesis mereka sendiri: keduanya memang berpacaran. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak menduga mereka berpacaran jika melihat sikap keduanya satu sama lain. Saling perhatian, melakukan _skinship_ dimana saja seenak jidatnya, kemana-mana berdua, sudah cukup membuktikan kalau keduanya memiliki _something special._

Tak terkecuali kelima sahabatnya yang juga penasaran pada mereka berdua.

"Nanti pulangnya hyung jemput ke kelasmu ya, jangan kemana-mana" ucap Taehyung sambil mengacak surai hitam milik pemuda kelinci dihadapannya saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan kelas Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk menurut.

"Iya hyung"

"Baiklah kalau begitu hyung ke kelas dulu, belajar yang rajin Kookie" ucap Taehyung akhirnya, mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook sekilas lalu segera beranjak turun ke kelasnya yang berada di satu lantai dibawah kelas Jungkook.

Jungkook tercenung mengamati Taehyung yang berjalan di koridor lalu menuruni tangga dan lama-kelamaan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan masuk kelas karena melihat sang guru yang berjalan di koridor menuju ke kelasnya.

Sepulang sekolah, Taehyung seperti biasa sudah ada di depan kelas Jungkook menunggu adik kelasnya itu keluar kelas untuk pulang bersama.

"Sudah lama hyung?" tanya Jungkook sambil tersenyum menghampiri Taehyung.

"Tidak. Ayo pulang" Taehyung meraih lengan Jungkook lalu menautkan jari-jari mereka dan berjalan menuju parkiran dimana mobil Taehyung berada. Dengan beratus-ratus pasang mata yang menatap penasaran sekaligus antusias pada mereka seperti biasanya.

"Anak-anak itu, tidak bisa apa melihatnya biasa saja" gerutu Jungkook begitu mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil Taehyung sambil memasang _seat belt_.

Taehyung tergelak mendengarnya.

"Sudah biasa, jangan terlalu dipikirkan Kookie"

"Tapi kan risih juga lama-lama hyung"

"Abaikan saja, anggap mereka tidak ada" ucap Taehyung enteng, lalu mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil Porsche Cayman putihnya kemudian menjalankannya meninggalkan area parkiran sekolah.

Jungkook merengut, merasa Taehyung tidak sependapat dengannya. Dia diam saja sepanjang perjalanan.

Taehyung menoleh sekilas, dan melihat bibir pemuda kelinci di sebelahnya yang maju beberapa centi membuatnya tahu jika adik kelas kesayangannya itu kini tengah merajuk. Membuat Taehyung tersenyum gemas melihatnya.

"Kau marah sayang?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak" jawab Jungkook singkat.

"Kalau tidak marah kenapa manyun? Mau menggoda hyung eoh?"

"Apa?! Tidak lah! Dasar mesum!"

Taehyung tertawa, senang bisa menggoda kelinci kesayangannya.

"Berhenti tertawa atau aku loncat" ancam Jungkook dengan wajah kesal dan masih dengan bibir manyun menggodanya.

Membuat Taehyung segera berhenti tertawa. Dia tahu Jungkook hanya pura-pura, tapi kan tidak lucu jika pemuda manis itu benar-benar meloncat keluar dari mobilnya.

"Iya-iya hyung berhenti. Sudah jangan manyun lagi dong, nanti hyung tidak tahan untuk menciummu Kookie" ucap Taehyung yang masih saja menggoda Jungkook.

"Cium saja aspal!"

Dan kegiatan mari-menggoda-Jungkook-hingga-kesal-dan-manyun Taehyung itu tidak berhenti sampai keduanya telah sampai di _basement_ apartemen Jungkook.

Jungkook memang tinggal sendiri di Seoul selama lima tahun ini, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya memutuskan menetap di Los Angeles mengurus bisnis mereka yang ada disana dan pulang setiap dua bulan sekali.

Membuat Taehyung hampir setiap hari menginap di apartemen Jungkook karena pemuda itu mempunyai sifat penakut. Jika tidak begitu, Jungkook yang akan menginap di mansion milik keluarga Taehyung.

Setiap hari setiap saat selalu bersama, begitulah kira-kira.

Selesai Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka berdua turun dari mobil lalu beranjak menaiki lift menuju ke unit apartemen Jungkook yang ada di lantai 22.

"Hyung mau ku buatkan sesuatu untuk makan malam?" tanya Jungkook setelah mandi serta mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian khas rumahan. Taehyung yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi mengangguk.

"Nasi goreng kimchi" jawabnya riang seperti biasa.

"Baiklah. Hyung cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu, aku sudah meletakkannya di atas meja di kamar" ucap Jungkook lalu segera beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam mereka berdua.

"Siap sayangku" jawab Taehyung lagi sambil tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan tingkah Taehyung yang begitu kekanakan itu.

Tak sadar jika semburat merah sudah menghiasi wajah putihnya mendengar ucapan hyung nya.

Jungkook hampir saja menjatuhkan spatula yang dipegangnya saat tiba-tiba sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Aroma khas mint langsung melingkupi indera penciumannya.

"Hyung mengagetkanku! Sudah selesai mandinya?"

"Mmm" Taehyung hanya bergumam. Dia sibuk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk putih mulus milik pemuda kelinci dihadapannya, menghirup aroma khas vanilla yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

"Hyung, hentikan, aku harus menyelesaikan makan malam kita" ucap Jungkook karena merasa geli. Taehyung menggeleng.

Jungkook hanya bisa menghela napas, tahu jika Taehyung tidak akan bisa dihentikan. Jadilah sekarang dia menyelesaikan masakannya dengan sedikit kerepotan karena Taehyung dengan setia menempel di belakangnya. Benar-benar menempel.

"Selesai hyung. Ayo makan" ucap Jungkook akhirnya sambil meletakkan dua piring nasi goreng kimchi di atas meja makan.

Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung membawa tubuh mereka berdua duduk diatas kursi hingga Jungkook sekarang duduk dipangkuan Taehyung. Jantung Jungkook langsung berdebar hebat.

"H-hyung, aku duduk sendiri ya"

"Tidak Kookie. Tetap disini. Terima kasih makanannya, selamat makan" ucap Taehyung seenaknya.

"Tapi hyung, ini merepotkanmu" Jungkook masih mencoba turun. Taehyung segera memeluk menahan pinggang rampingnya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu dia mengambil sepiring nasi dan meletakkannya didepan Jungkook.

"Suapi aku, lalu aku menyuapimu, begitu sampai nasi goreng di kedua piring ini habis" ucap Taehyung dengan cengiran khasnya, membuat Jungkook _sweatdrop_. Taehyung memang absurd.

Tapi yang tak Taehyung tahu, jantung Jungkook seperti habis lari marathon saat acara suap-suapan ala Kim Taehyung itu berlangsung.

Begitu selesai, Jungkook yang hendak meletakkan kedua piring itu di dapur masih saja ditahan oleh Taehyung.

"Biarkan saja disini, nanti aku yang akan bereskan" ucap Taehyung. Dia memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook yang ada di pangkuannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jungkook.

Jungkook terpaku. Dia sungguh tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Otaknya serasa mati saat ini.

"Peluk hyung Kookie-ah" bisik Taehyung lirih, seolah mengerti kebingungannya. Membuat Jungkook tersentak.

"A-apa? Hyung?"

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, meraih kedua lengan Jungkook lalu meletakkannya di kedua bahu miliknya. Kemudian Taehyung kembali memeluk Jungkook.

Jungkook begitu kikuk, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Benar-benar canggung.

"Tautkan kedua tanganmu, peluk leher hyung, bisa 'kan?" ucap Taehyung, suaranya pelan karena wajahnya disembunyikan diantara dada Jungkook yang sejajar dengan kepalanya.

"Em, hmm, iya, hyung" jawab Jungkook kaku, hingga akhirnya dia dengan ragu menggerakkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk leher sang hyung, sesuai dengan instruksi Taehyung tadi.

"Biarkan begini dulu ya Kookie, hyung merindukanmu" ucap Taehyung akhirnya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk, sekali lagi menurut pada Taehyung.

Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, Jungkook merasa ada yang salah. Semua yang dilakukannya bersama Taehyung selama ini terasa salah dan semu bagi Jungkook.

-o-

Semakin hari, Taehyung dan Jungkook semakin lengket saja, tidak bisa dipisahkan. Taehyung yang sangat manja hanya pada Jungkook dan Jungkook yang selalu menuruti apapun kata Taehyung.

"Kookie, hari ini tidur di rumah hyung ya? Besok 'kan _weekend_. Jimin dan yang lain juga menginap, rumah sedang kosong karena orang tua hyung sedang ke Jepang selama tiga hari ke depan" ucap Taehyung saat mereka di perjalanan menuju sekolah dengan mobil Taehyung.

"Benarkah? Semua ikut?" tanya Jungkook antusias. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Baiklah hyung. Aku tidak perlu bawa baju ya? Seingatku bajuku masih ada di lemarimu"

"Iya, nanti pulang sekolah kita langsung ke rumah" jawab Taehyung.

Dan sesuai rencana, sepulang sekolah mereka bertujuh pun segera meluncur ke mansion keluarga Kim menggunakan mobil masing-masing.

"Jin hyung masak yang enak ya" ucap Jimin yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan sayang dari Yoongi.

"Kenapa di jitak sih Yoongi hyung?! Kalau kekasih _manly_ mu ini tambah bodoh bagaimana?!" protesnya, namun yang diprotes hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

Seringaian tiba-tiba muncul di wajah Jimin.

"Kau menggodaku eoh Min Yoongi" ucap Jimin lalu langsung menarik tubuh Yoongi dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya serta memeluk pinggang ramping Yoongi erat. Yoongi mendelik.

"Hentikan atau kupukul kepalamu! Apa-apaan itu Min Yoongi?! Aku lebih tua darimu bocah!"

Tingkah mereka berdua mengundang tawa bagi yang lainnya. Selalu begitu jika mereka sedang berkumpul, selalu ribut dan menertawakan semua hal.

"Jin hyung mau ku bantu?" tanya Jungkook menghampiri Seokjin yang sedang memasak di dapur mansion keluarga Kim. Calon menantu yang baik. Ehm.

"Bisa tolong kau cuci sayuran itu lalu potong-potong sayurannya Kookie?" jawab Seokjin.

"Baiklah" jawab Jungkook lalu segera mengerjakan yang diminta hyung yang paling tua di antara mereka itu.

"Kookie, bagaimana kau dengan Tae?" tanya Seokjin kemudian. Membuat Jungkook menoleh padanya sejenak sebelum meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Maksud Jin hyung?"

"Aigoo. Kau dan Tae, bagaimana? Sudah sampai tahap mana hubungan kalian?"

Jungkook terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin. Selalu saja begini. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa jika ada yang bertanya tentang dirinya dengan Taehyung.

"Kookie?" panggilan Seokjin menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Maaf hyung, aku sedikit melamun"

"Kau ini. Lalu, bagaimana pertanyaanku tadi?" Seokjin masih penasaran rupanya.

"Entahlah hyung" jawab Jungkook sekenanya. Seokjin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung mendengar jawaban Jungkook.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian pacaran?"

"Siapa bilang hyung? Aku tidak pacaran dengan Tae hyung"

Jawaban Jungkook tambah membuat Seokjin bingung.

"Yak! Apa maksudnya? Kalian begitu dekat, tapi kau bilang tidak pacaran? Jangan bercanda Kookie"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda hyung"

"Apa?!"

"Aku serius Seokjin hyung"

Ucapan terakhir Jungkook membuat Seokjin langsung percaya. Jungkook memang tidak pernah memanggilnya 'Seokjin hyung' jika tidak dalam mode serius.

"Tapi kalian kan sedekat itu, bagaimana bisa?"

"Itulah hyung. Hyung tahu, Tae hyung tidak pernah memintaku jadi pacarnya, tahu-tahu kami dekat, dan yah, beginilah sekarang" jelas Jungkook panjang lebar.

Seokjin mematikan kompor lalu mengangkat dan menaruh panci dengan sup daging di dalamnya dari kompor ke atas meja makan.

"Jadi, Taehyung tidak pernah memintamu jadi kekasinhnya?" tanya Seokjin lagi. Jungkook yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan sekarang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi kenapa kau selalu menuruti kata-katanya Kookie?" Seokjin sekarang ikut-ikutan duduk di kursi meja makan berhadapan dengan sang maknae.

Sepertinya topik pembicaraannya kali ini dengan Jungkook lebih menarik, membuat pemuda penyuka warna pink itu melupakan sejenak acara memasaknya, persetan dengan kelima sahabatnya yang lain yang sudah kelaparan.

Jungkook menggedikkan bahu sebagai jawabannya. Membuat Seokjin tersenyum penuh makna.

"Cinta"

"Apa hyung?!" Jungkook sontak terkejut. Cinta katanya?

"Ya, cinta. Kau mencintai Taehyung, benar?"

Deg

Entah kenapa, sepertinya tebakan Seokjin tepat sasaran, sesuai dengan yang dirasakan Jungkook selama ini.

"Taehyung juga mencintaimu Kookie. Hanya tinggal mengaku saja kalian berdua" ucap Seokjin lagi.

"Hyung tahu dari mana?"

"Sudah sangat jelas terlihat. Sangat jelas Kookie. Aigoo, tinggal mengaku apa susahnya" ujar Seokjin akhirnya, lalu dia beranjak dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatan memasaknya, meninggalkan Jungkook dengan sejuta pemikiran di benaknya.

Taehyung juga mencintainya? Kenapa tidak pernah bilang? Sangat jelas terlihat? Entahlah, Jungkook pusing memikirkannya.

Selesai makan malam dan bermain-main hingga lelah, akhirnya mereka bertujuh memutuskan untuk tidur. Namjoon dan Seokjin di kamar Namjoon, Jimin dan Yoongi, Hoseok sendiri, Taehyung dan Jungkook di kamar Taehyung. _Poor_ Hoseok.

"Awas kalau sampai aku dengar suara aneh-aneh, terutama kalian berdua Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi!" peringat Hoseok kemudian masuk ke kamar yang memang biasa ditempatinya jika menginap lalu menutup pintunya, meninggalkan tawa bagi yang lain.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat masuk kamar dan tidur semuanya. Selamat malam" ucap Namjoon merangkul Seokjin, lalu semuanya beranjak ke kamar yang mereka tempati masing-masing.

"Hyung sudah mengantuk?" tanya Jungkook saat mereka sudah berbaring berhadapan di atas tempat tidur milik Taehyung.

"Sedikit. Kenapa Kookie?" Taehyung mengusap lembut poni yang menutupi dahi Jungkook.

"Tidak ada. Aku belum mengantuk"

"Hyung, aku boleh bertanya?" tanya Jungkook lagi. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Tapi, hyung jangan marah, oke?"

Taehyung mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Janji?"

"Janji sayang. Hyung tidak akan marah"

Jungkook tersenyum, memamerkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

"Hyung, sebenarnya, kita ini, apa?" tanya Jungkook. Suaranya terdengar pelan dan ragu, bahkan dia tidak berani menatap wajah Taehyung yang begitu dekat dengannya sekarang.

"Apa? Maksudnya?" Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang Jungkook tanyakan.

"Kita? Kau dan aku, maksudku, hubungan kita hyung" Jungkook dengan terbata menjelaskan.

Taehyung segera menangkap maksud pertanyaan Jungkook.

Jujur saja, Taehyung sebenarnya begitu mencintai pemuda imut dihadapannya itu. Taehyung juga merasa kalau Jungkook juga mencintainya, hubungan mereka mengalir begitu saja, dan Taehyung juga menganggap kalau Jungkook adalah kekasihnya meskipun tidak pernah memintanya pada Jungkook.

Mereka saling mencintai-menurut Taehyung-, saling perhatian dan peduli satu sama lain, bahkan Jungkook tidak pernah protes saat Taehyung memanggilnya sayang, berarti mereka sepasang kekasih 'kan?

Taehyung memang tidak pernah mengungkapkannya, hanya saja, orang idiot manapun pasti tahu kalau Taehyung benar-benar mencintai Jungkook. Tapi kenapa Jungkook malah bertanya seperti itu sekarang? Berarti Jungkook lebih idiot dari orang idiot? Bunuh Taehyung dengan segala pemikiran kurang ajarnya.

Tiba-tiba, timbul ide untuk mengerjai kelinci kesayangannya itu.

"Kita? Bukankah kita berteman? Memangnya kenapa Kookie?"

Jawaban Taehyung barusan sontak membuat Jungkook lemas. Hatinya remuk redam. Dia merasa berdenyut sakit di hatinya sekarang. Patah hati kah?

"Tidak, tidak kenapa-kenapa hyungie" jawab Kookie, lalu dia segera saja membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Taehyung.

"Kookie? Kenapa berbalik? Hey, kau memunggungi hyung" protes Taehyung, namun Jungkook hanya diam.

Taehyung melihat punggung sempit itu sedikit bergetar sekarang. Menangis?

Segera saja Taehyung memeluk pinggang Jungkook posesif dari belakang.

"Kookie, Kookie maafkan hyung, ne? Hyung bercanda, maaf Kookie, maafkan hyung ya?" mohon Taehyung sambil berusaha membalikkan badan Jungkook agar menghadap padanya. Berhasil.

"Astaga Kookie, hyung benar-benar minta maaf sayang, hyung bercanda, maafkan hyung" Taehyung segera saja mendudukkan dirinya beserta menarik Jungkook agar ikut duduk, lalu dia menangkup kedua pipi berisi dihadapannya yang sekarang basah oleh air mata.

Taehyung menyesal telah mengerjai kelinci kesayangannya ini hingga menangis.

Jungkook terdiam, dia masih saja menangis, dan dengan sayang Taehyung mengusap airmata di kedua belah pipi putih yang sekarang memerah milik Jungkook itu.

Merasa tidak berhasil, akhirnya Taehyung membawa Jungkook kedalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat serta mengusap-usap lembut punggung Jungkook nya.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Jungkook melepaskan tautan mereka. Taehyung menatapnya lembut. Wajah sembap dihadapannya sungguh membuat Taehyung merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kookie" panggil Taehyung lirih.

Jungkook diam, hanya menatap Taehyung, menunggu Taehyung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kalau Kookie bertanya, kita ini apa? Apa hubungan kita? Bukannya sudah jelas, hyung adalah kekasihmu dan Kookie adalah kelinci manis milik hyung, kekasih hyung"

"Tapi hyung tidak pernah memintaku jadi kekasih hyungie" ucap Jungkook lirih.

Taehyung tersenyum maklum mendengarnya. Dia memang tidak pernah, belum melakukan hal itu. Tapi dilihat dari sikapnya pada Jungkook selama ini, kenapa kelinci kesayangannya itu masih meragukannya?

"Kookie, kau tahu, hyung sangat tidak suka jika segala hal hanya diucapkan dengan kata-kata tapi tidak pernah dilakukan. Seperti hyung pada Kookie selama ini"

"Setidaknya hyung katakan kalau hyung mencintaiku-" Jungkook spontan menutup mulutnya yang tidak terkontrol, membuat Taehyung tergelak.

"Aigoo, jadi Kookie ingin hyung menyatakan cinta pada Kookie? Hmm?" Taehyung sengaja menggodanya, membuat Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, sangat malu sekali saat ini.

"Baiklah, hyung akan lakukan agar Kookie yakin pada hyung"

Taehyung lalu mengangkat dagu Jungkook dengan sebelah tangannya, lalu menatapnya lekat tepat di kedua manik hitam Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook, aku mencintaimu. Be mine?" suara lirih yang berasal dari mulut Taehyung serta tatapan lembut milik hyung kesayangannya itu seketika menghangatkan hati Jungkook. Sumpah demi apa dia sangat bahagia sekarang.

Jungkook mengangguk, dan segera saja Taehyung menarik sebelah tangan Jungkook lalu menempelkan kedua bibir mereka secara sempurna.

 _Their first kiss._

Mereka berdua memejamkan mata, mencoba menyelami kehangatan bibir masing-masing serta perasaan mereka yang begitu meletup-letup saat ini. Beberapa lama bibir keduanya hanya saling menempel, hingga kemudian Taehyung melumat perlahan bibir manis sang kekasih, bergantian menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Jungkook, membuat Jungkook dengan ragu akhirnya mencoba membalas ciuman Taehyung.

Jungkook yang duluan melepas tautan bibir mereka, menyisakan saliva di kedua belah bibir merahnya yang sedikit membengkak sekarang. Taehyung kembali menyatukan bibir mereka untuk sekedar membersihkan saliva di bibir kekasihnya.

Saling menempelkan dahi satu sama lain, mereka tersenyum. Amat bahagia.

"Mulai saat ini, katakan iya jika ada yang tanya tentang kita, mengerti Jungkook"

Jungkook mengangguk. Menurut pada Taehyung, seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya, dan kali ini dengan perasaan bahagia tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun dihatinya.

END

.

.

.

Yehet, selesai buat tepat jam 2.40 AM. Efek insomnia, jadi bikin yang entah apa ini, gak jelas, _cheesy-cheesy_ , menyebabkan _creepy_ dan muntah-muntah xD

Tapi mau gimana, namanya juga OTP kesayangan, jadilah FF ini sebagai bentuk kesayangan(?) Rara terhadap dua anak manusia unyu ini :3

Keinget sama utang 2 FF chaptered, entah kenapa masih buntu mau ngelanjutin T.T /nangis di pojokan

Yasudah kalo gitu, yang sudah baca mohon review ya^^

Be a good reader and give your review :)


End file.
